Scourge and Sandstorm
by Woodsong
Summary: What if Sandstorm turned against Firestar? What if there was an impossible couple, maybe the strongest in the forest? This is that story.
1. Prologue

**A ginger she-cat and a black tom sat in a grassy clearing, moonlight shining on their pelts. She glanced up at him, a desperate look on her face. "Scourge…believe me." Scourge looked at her, his purple collar gleaming. "Sandstorm…you know this isn't easy."**

"**But I love you!"**

**He sighed. "And I love you too, Sandstorm. You're just as heartless as me." He stopped to purr, and then continued. "But…you were Firestar's mate, and I'm just not entirely sure yet."**

"**Scourge, how do I prove it to you?"**

"**Kill him."**

**Sandstorm sucked in a deep breath. She contemplated the idea in her mind. Scourge would kill Tigerstar like he planned, then…she would kill Firestar. **

"**Well?"**

"**Okay, Scourge. I'll kill Firestar for you." **

**Scourge purred. "Good, good. And you know the plan. I kill Tigersta—"**

"**I know, silly." Sandstorm hushed him by putting her tail over his mouth. "Your tail doesn't taste good." He murmured through her fur. Sandstorm purred and removed her tail, looking at him with large green eyes. **

"**Okay." Scourge said slowly, pulling away hesitantly. "Tomorrow… follow ThunderClan to the gathering place; that's where the battle will take place. Don't show any signs of hostility to Firestar."**

**Sandstorm watched him pull away, slightly hurt. "Okay, Scourge. I'll make sure."**


	2. Chapter 1

**It was time. Moonlight shone on the grass, reminding Sandstorm of the night she had shared with Scourge, that seemed like a mere few hours ago. She unsheathed her claws slowly, standing next to him. Firestar looked up at her, sorrow, rage, hate, and confusion all mixing in his emerald eyes. **

"**Sandstorm! You are a traitor to ThunderClan, and you are no longer welcome!" He yowled.**

**Sandstorm narrowed her eyes. "Aw, Firestar…thank you." She snorted. "My name is Sand now." Her voice turned to ice and Scourge gave a nod of approval. **

**Tigerclaw broke through the BloodClan warriors. "BloodClan, attack!" **

**Scourge turned towards Tigerclaw, his deadly claws unsheathing. "Nobody controls my warriors but me."**

"**What? Don't you dare, pipsqueak—"**

**Scourge let out a wild yowl and bolted towards Tigerclaw, ripping up his stomach. Blood splattered the grass around them, staining parts of Sandstorm's pelt red. Scourge's white paw was dyed scarlet, and you couldn't tell Tigerclaw was a tabby through the amount of blood that welled from the wound. Firestar gasped, the sound continuing through the group like a ripple of water. "Who's next?" Scourge growled menacingly. **

**Firestar began to lunge for Scourge and Sandstorm took this as her chance. Unsheathing her claws, she slammed into his side before he could get to her beloved tom. "Sandstorm!" Firestar pleaded. **

**Sandstorm's eyes narrowed as she clamped down on his throat, mercilessly tearing. Firestar bat at her with his paws, attempting to get away, but she held tight, her claws digging into the dirt for support. Cloudtail began to run towards them and Bone leaped forward. Nodding towards a group of BloodClan warriors, they surrounded the fighting pair of ginger cats so no Clan cat could get through to save Firestar.**

**Sandstorm released her grip on his throat for a few seconds so she could spit, "Any last words?"**

**Firestar opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't get the chance. Scourge leaped over his warriors, landing so his claws dug into Firestar's chest. Firestar went rigid, his nine lives going from him, one by one by one.**

**In what seemed like a matter of seconds, he was simply dead. A body, that would soon be one in dozens.**

**The clearing exploded. BloodClan cats overpowered most of the Clan cats, and there were more. A small cat darted through the underbrush in an escape pattern. Sandstorm eyed him, automatically recognizing the black and white tom. She leaped down, chasing him until she was close enough to jump and pin him down.**

"**Ravenpaw," She hissed lowly, her voice like steel. **

"**You—you killed him! You killed Firestar!" Ravenpaw squeaked.**

"**No duh," Sandstorm cackled dryly. "And I'll kill many others."**

**Ravenpaw let out a yelp and began to squirm, trying to get away. She ripped her claws down his stomach, like Scourge had done to Tigerclaw. The tom went limp.**

"**Congrats," Scourge purred, showing up behind her. Dangling from his mouth was a green collar. "Will you join me?"**

**Sandstorm gasped, slipping the collar over her head. "Y-yes." **

**Scourge dragged Firestar's body out of the bushes and layed it next to Ravenpaw's. "A tooth. From either." He smirked. "Or both."**

**Sandstorm grinned evilly and ripped from her former Clanmates' skulls. Sliding the teeth through the holes in the collar, she gleamed. "Yes…yes…I am a BloodClan cat now. I am Sand!"**

**Author Comment: Sorry for the shortness of the prologue…just had to get it out there. :P If I have to make this rated T…I will…but for now, K+ is good, isn't it?**


End file.
